


warm my bed

by nico_niikura



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 12:48:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20546411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nico_niikura/pseuds/nico_niikura
Summary: Lando and Max don't usually interact much during race weekends, but one night changes that when Lando walks into the wrong room.





	warm my bed

Lando was incredibly tired. The kind of tired where you start falling asleep while standing up. The kind of tired where, no matter how much you walk, you can't keep your eyes open. The kind of tired where you're struggling to open the door of your hotel room even though you were _positive_ that you had put the key in, and - this was the wrong room wasn't it.

Lando went to the next door and struggled with the door handle, forgetting to even put the key in it. It opened slowly, and he muttered a "fuck yeah" to himself as he stumbled into the room. He couldn't wait to take off his clothes and fall into the silky sheets.

He heard the sound of running water, but didn't think anything of it. That was a big mistake. He just started to strip, struggling to pull off his shirt and pants. Everything seemed so hard when you were exhausted. He kicked off his shoes, not even bothering with his socks, and fell into the bed face first with his pants half down. He barely heard the water shut off before he was completely gone.

\---

Max was really confused. Confused as to why someone else was in his bed. Confused as to how Lando of all people ended up face down on _his _bed. Max glanced at the door and noticed that it _wasn't _shut, then cursed under his breath.

Of course. He had forgotten to shut it.

Max remembered going into his room earlier and just barely shutting the door, his body exhausted from the race. He didn't remember hearing it click, so it must have been slightly ajar.

But how did _Lando_ end up being the person to not only figure out it was open, but go into it?

Max walked over to Lando's sleeping body, making note of the clothes strewn across the floor and his half-down pants. He looked at him, not really sure what to do.

Lando stirred in his sleep, turn onto his right side. He looked fully knocked out, which didn't sit well with Max. Max tried shaking Lando's shoulder, but he just pushed it off and had no reaction to Max's touch.

"Mate, get the fuck up," Max said in a hushed tone. He wasn't going to tell at Lando, but he wasn't going to leave him on _his_ bed. He was tired for god's sake. There wasn't even a couch for him to crash on, if Lando didn't wake up. If Lando didn't get up, they'd have to...

Lando didn't get up. All he did was kick off his jeans, one sock coming off with it. Now there was a Lando, half naked, on Max's bed, asleep, with no willingness to get up. Max sighed, decided it was too damn late to care, and changed into his own sleep clothes. At least he'd wear a shirt to bed, unlike Lando. Max turned off the lights, and slipped onto the unoccupied side of the bed.

He couldn't quite shake that Lando was barely a foot away from him, but tried to settle his restless mind so he could sleep himself. It didn't take him long to begin to dream.

\---

Lando woke up. It was dark, and for some reason the lights were off. He didn't remember turning them off when he came in, but he also didn't remember a lot. He figured he was at least conscious enough to turn them off before he fell asleep, and snuggled into the blankets, shutting his eyes.

Only they weren't blankets he was cuddling. It was something a lot harder and bigger than blankets. Lando snapped his eyes open and just barely made out a shape, a shape of a person. He blinked some more, and noticed that this person's face was extremely close to his own.

It was Max Verstappen.

"Christ," he whispered to himself, eyes going wide. What was Max doing in his room?

Then he remembered hearing water, like a shower, right before he passed out. He also vaguely remembered the room had different luggage in it. Then it dawned on him.

He had accidentally gone into Max's room.

"Well fuck," Lando whispered. He couldn't exactly go back to his room. Who knows how far it was, and if Max was a light sleeper? He'd hear the door open, and probably be confused. But he probably already knew Lando was here anyway, because he was sleeping next to him. He was so close to him, they were practically touching-

Max stirred in his sleep, putting an arm around Lando, holding him tightly. Lando let out a groan, then stiffened.

Jesus Christ, he was being used like a pillow by Max. It wasn't exactly uncomfortable, but Lando wished he wasn't currently in this situation. Yeah, Max was warm and soft and kind of comforting to be against-

Okay, this was going too far. Lando had to get out of this. He for sure was not blushing, definitely not getting red.

Lando tried to squirm out of Max's grip, but Max only held him harder. Lando was most definitely not enjoying the contact and definitely did not want to be trapped by Max. He was _not _enjoying any part of this experience. No sir.

Lando gave up. It wasn't worth it. Who cares if some friends decided to cuddle in the middle of the night? He wasn't going to kid himself: he was enjoying it. It was nice actually being next to someone while in bed. It felt nice to be held for once, something Lando never really did. And all they're gonna do is sleep anyway, so why does it matter-

Max shuffled in his sleep. He was really close now, just one bare centimeter away from Lando's face. Lando didn't dare breathe any louder, for fear that Max would hear him and wake up. He didn't want the cuddling to end, even though it pained him to think that. He just wanted to be like this forever.

Max's eyelids were fluttering, and suddenly his lips made contact with Lando's. Lando squeaked in surprise at the contact, and Max opened his eyes. They broke apart quickly, Max looking at Lando in shock.

"I- I'm-" Lando couldn't get the words out fast enough. He was stuttering and panicking and-

Max closed the gap. Lando stopped panicking. Max's lips were soft, and if they were going to kiss then I guess this was okay. Lando shut his eyes and melted into it before it ended all too soon.

"Shut up," was all Max said. Max's eyes were pretty in the dim light, and his heart was racing. Lando's was too, and there was nothing they could do to stop it.

Both boys slept soundly that night, wrapped in each other's arms.


End file.
